1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to wireless communication and, in particular, to the use of a wireless device to deliver services.
2. Description of the Related Art
As Global Positioning System (GPS) technology has matured, location-aware electronics have been integrated into a number of different mobile platforms, such as automobiles, mobile telephones, two-way radios, and hand-held GPS receivers, in order to provide location information. Location awareness supports the provision of various location-based services.
Portable and/or wireless electronic devices have also been developed or adapted for use in various commercial, personal or leisure activities to assist people in performing the activity and/or to enhance the enjoyment and/or efficiency of the activity. Such electronic devices may or may not be GPS-enabled.